1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery having a pliable cell, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery having a pliable cell having a compact size and improved strength for withstanding an external impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the significant development of portable electronic equipment, many types of secondary batteries, capable of being repetitively discharged and recharged, are increasingly used. Accordingly, these types of batteries have rapidly improved with regard to performance and life span. Among the many types of secondary batteries, a rechargeable battery having a battery cell using a pliable gel electrolyte is drawing much attention. An example of such a battery is a lithium polymer battery, which has a long life span, high reliability and good transformability. Generally, such a rechargeable battery is constructed by housing a pliable battery cell, an electric circuit and other related components within a case made of a strong material in order to protect the components from an external impact.
As portable electronic equipment have developed, they have become smaller in size and lighter in weight. Furthermore, the equipment has been manufactured into a variety of shapes. Accordingly, rechargeable batteries for use in the portable electronic equipment should also be small in size, light in weight and be manufactured into a variety of shapes. Moreover, the external case of the rechargeable battery should be able to protect the battery cell while having a compact size so as not to increase the overall size of the battery. The case's structure should also be uncomplicated so that manufacturing of the case is simple, fast and reliable.